


Mite violenza

by Sawi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Barebacking, Body Worship, Circa, Come Inside, Creampie, Differenza di temperatura, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Impregnation Kink, Incest, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Love Bites, M/M, Nakadashi, No Spoilers, Orgasm Denial, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Power Play, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Self-Lubrication, Sibling Incest, Slow Sex, Smut, come cavolo lo taggo che Thor gli da un paio di scossette, diciamo che a Loki piace molto quando Thor gli mostra la sua forza e Thor lo sa, impregnation kink è un'altra cosa, in realtà non viene specificato se è magia o anatomia Jotnar, lightning play, ma esiste, mi sono scordata, non mpreg, non realmente nella fic ma viene accennato questo alla fine, non trattato moltissimo però direi implicito (?), sì scopano lo stesso e gli piace anche molto, sì sono adottati, sì sono fratelli
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawi/pseuds/Sawi
Summary: «Basta con questi giochi infantili.»«Dubito che i giovani si intrattengano a tal modo.»La risposta al pessimo umorismo di Thor arrivò sotto forma di un ennesimo morso alle sue labbra. Loki si rammaricò della scelta di Thor di tenere i capelli corti: se infatti fossero stati come un tempo non avrebbe esitato a tirarglieli.«Muoviti.»«Chiedimelo con dolcezza.»Grazie alla sua immacolata sincerità, Thor ha convinto Loki ad assumere il suo aspetto Jǫtunn, anche mentre i due trascorrono assieme una piacevole notte di passione. È la prima volta che questo avviene, ma la pelle gelida e marchiata del Dio dell'Inganno non sarà l'unica novità, poiché il fratello ha in mente qualcosa - qualcosa di cui, in seguito, Loki si vendicherà.





	Mite violenza

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic idealmente, nella mia testa, si svolge dopo la mia altra fic "Memoria Dimenticate", generica e non necessariamente Thorki. Per chi interessasse, lì ho dato una vaga spiegazione del perché Loki è vivo e di come lui e Thor siano assieme sulla terra, dopo aver risolto tutti i casini fatti da Thanos. Qui non vi faccio alcun accenno, anche perché trattandosi di una pura smut sinceramente non ne vedevo il motivo xD
> 
> Ad ogni modo, dopo aver scritto quell'altra fic per curare la mia anima, avevo bisogno di un'altra medicina: del porno. Volevo fare qualcosa di molto più kinky e breve, e invece mi è venuto fuori un poema noioso e non così maiale come avrei desiderato. Almeno però ho soddisfatto il mio desiderio di scrivere una fic con Loki Jǫtunn, che personalmente adoro.  
> E niente, spero vi possa piacere questa fic (anche se l'ho riletta vagamente una sola volta quindi non assicuro nulla ma rileggere è così NOIOSO *coff)
> 
> PS: per quanto riguarda i nomi: Jǫtunn è in singolare di Jǫtnar, Ás il singolare di Æsir.

Nella notte il silenzio era accompagnato dal piacevole fruscio della pioggia sottile tra le foglie. Loki, nelle stanze di Thor nel loro provvisorio regno su Midgard, normalmente avrebbe lasciato che il suono lo rilassasse accompagnando i suoi pensieri, che si trattasse di innocenti inganni o di schemi più rilevanti. Ma in quella serata primaverile non vi era nulla di consueto. 

Era ben lontano dall’essere la loro prima unione: con avarizia o calma che fosse si erano già esplorati e scoperti a vicenda in altre occasioni, con carezze e baci leggeri o morsi e strette ferree. In quel momento però si trattava della prima volta in cui Loki si concedeva a Thor con una forma differente dal consueto corpo Ás. Il suo aspetto era infatti Jǫtunn.

«Più— _forte_.» ringhiò un ordine, abbassandosi impetuosamente sul fratello perché lo riempisse e lo scaldasse in ogni angolo più recondito del suo corpo. In quella guscio freddo la loro differenza di temperatura corporea, già allarmante quanto manteneva su di sé l’aspetto donatogli da Odino, aumentava drasticamente. Una tocco esitante di Thor minacciava di scaldarlo, un bacio di ustionarlo.

Lo adorava. Bramava quel piacere affiancato da una punta di dolore e per questo richiedeva di più, abbandonandosi corpo e mente alla lussuria delle loro membra intrecciate.

Eppure Thor non voleva soddisfarlo né non ascoltava le sue richieste sia verbali che implicite nello sguardo, nel modo in cui ripetutamente si stringeva attorno a lui con ogni intenzione di prosciugarlo della vita se necessario.

«Se chiedi… per favore, fratello.» lo canzonò il Dio del Tuono con un sorriso screanzato ma allo stesso tempo a denti stretti, il volto segnato da concentrazione ed estasi. «Conosci le buone maniere.»

Loki ringhiò nuovamente e sibilò alla stregua di un serpente minaccioso, ma quando provò a muovere il proprio bacino in protesta, le mani del fratello si strinsero con crudeltà sui suoi fianchi già indolenziti facendogli sfuggire un lamento quasi di dolore. Era al limite, stremato e logorato dal desiderio, e Thor non faceva altro che stuzzicarlo, guardandolo con divertimento dal basso. Dava, ma non a sufficienza.

Era da ore che erano nudi in quella camera – tempi eccezionali persino per gli Æsir che per i Jǫtnar –, Thor ad esplorare il corpo di Loki con reverenza e adorazione, ma anche con meraviglia e curiosità. Lo aveva accarezzato a lungo, lo aveva baciato seguendo i marchi della sua pelle fino a renderlo eccezionalmente sensibile e voglioso. Ma soprattutto lo aveva accettato senza alcun disgusto o timore, come se la sola vista della sua pelle segnata non fosse sufficiente ad intimorire gran parte del suo popolo.

Thor era stato lento, incessantemente dolce, e con quella premura e sincerità lo aveva convinto a mantenere quell’aspetto che ancora non riusciva ad amare né a sentire propriamente suo. In un attimo, con il suo sguardo carico di genuino affetto e una carezza al suo volto, Loki era stato conquistato. Nuovamente, senza via di scampo.

Lo odiava, lo amava, e ancora lo odiava per la deliziosa tortura a cui lo stava costringendo – una tortura che Loki permetteva.

« _Thor_.» lo chiamò in un sussurro, non riuscendo a mascherare la necessità e una punta di disperazione nella sua voce.

«Loki.» gli rispose il fratello con un tono che non nascondeva affatto quanto si stesse prendendo gioco di lui, ancora senza consentirgli altro se non minimi e insufficienti movimenti. Ondulare i fianchi non bastava, le spinte fugaci e deboli di Thor lo frustravano senza appagarlo veramente.

«Muoviti, prima che ti privi anche dell’altro occhio.» lo minacciò con rabbia, ma anche Loki si rese conto che nella voce vi erano ben più frustrazione e disperazione che determinazione a ferirlo, e Thor questo lo comprese, perché ormai il fratello riusciva a scorgere nel suo cuore e nella sua mente fin troppo bene.

«Queste non sono buone maniere.» mormorò infatti in risposta, lasciando che una delle mani, poggiata sul fianco di Loki, risalisse sulla pelle azzurra seguendo uno dei numerosi disegni che la segnavano; una volta giunta al petto si fermò, e lo stuzzicò con carezze fin troppo delicate e fugaci. Loki rabbrividì, soffiò come un felino, e approfittò subito della presa meno ferrea al suo bacino per provare a muoversi.

Ma non vi riuscì; anche una sola mano di Thor era sufficiente a tenerlo saldamente immobile. Il fratello oltretutto sembrò aspettarsi una simile reazione, e infatti sorrise ancora, pizzicandolo sul petto dove era più sensibile. Il gesto lo fece infuriare, eppure ciò che lasciò le sue labbra fu solo un gemito malcelato.

Oltraggiato, con sguardo glaciale e denti stretti, Loki si strinse attorno al fratello senza pietà e, poggiando entrambe le mani sul ventre di Thor, conficcò le unghie nella pelle, lasciando che la rigassero quasi ad imitare i marchi le lo ricoprivano. Sapeva che ciò non avrebbe giocato a suo favore, ma Loki non era estraneo ad azioni malauguratamente istintive.

Ciò che non si aspettava fu però sentire il fratello grugnire in approvazione.

A conferma che Loki non avesse mal interpretato – un fatto più unico che raro –, lo avvertì distintamente pulsare dentro di lui, scottante e così perfetto anche nella sua virilità. Questa informazione, assieme ad una fugace immagine del membro eretto del fratello che attraversò la sua mente ricordandogliene la squisita forma e il sapore elegante, mandò una scarica di desiderio e piacere anche nel suo corpo, scaldandolo e rendendogli molto difficile trattenere un ennesimo sospiro.

«Pervertito.» gli sorrise maligno, graffiandolo ancora.

Thor rispose con un sorrisetto quasi imbarazzato e se possibile anche ciò riuscì a scaldare il petto di Loki, persino quando lo avrebbe volentieri pugnalato se ciò fosse servito a farlo muovere.

«La colpa è tua.»

«Mia?» domandò con un sopracciglio alzato, lasciando che Thor lo avvicinasse leggermente a sé, la mano che era sul petto ora ad accarezzarlo sulla nuca, giocherellando con delicatezza con i suoi capelli. Ignorava come Thor riuscisse ad essere così dolce anche in quei momenti, quando era chiaro che Loki fosse irritato dal prolungarsi proprio di quelle smancerie – e glielo stava ricordando, graffiandolo ancora e ancora, ora sul petto, ora sulle spalle, ora sul collo, fino ad afferrargli la mascella e a stringerla con forza.

Il fratello però sembrava del tutto incurante dei rischi che correva, quasi ingenuo.

«Già.»

«Elabora.»

Thor sembrò rifletterci per qualche attimo, ma invece di rispondergli attirò Loki ulteriormente a sé, tentando un bacio delicato e lento; il Dio dell’Inganno, seppur preso leggermente alla sprovvista e assuefatto dal calore di quella bocca, lo morse e tirò le sue labbra con frustrazione e rabbia.

«Basta con questi giochi infantili.»

«Dubito che i giovani si intrattengano a tal modo.»

La risposta al pessimo umorismo di Thor arrivò sotto forma di un ennesimo morso alle sue labbra. Loki si rammaricò della scelta di Thor di tenere i capelli corti: se infatti fossero stati come un tempo non avrebbe esitato a tirarglieli.

« _Muoviti_.»

«Chiedimelo con dolcezza.»

Loki ringhiò e lasciò andare la mascella del fratello, indignato. A quel punto aveva molte opzioni: andarsene, prima tra tutte, oppure trasformarsi in qualche orribile mostro per ripugnarlo, oppure ancora liberarsi di lui spedendolo con un incantesimo fuori dall’atmosfera terrestre. Alternativamente, in modo più semplice e poco impegnativo, conficcargli un pugnale nel costato.

E stava giusto per farlo, rinunciando persino al proprio piacere piuttosto che permettergli di _vincere_ , quando Thor agì repentinamente: lo attirò a sé costringendolo a sdraiarsi completamente contro di lui, intrufolò una mano tra i loro ventri e lo afferrò, il tutto nello stesso istante in cui con un movimento calcolato del proprio bacino lo penetrò con ferocia. Una sola volta.

Loki restò senza fiato, gemette e si morse il labbro quando avvertì Thor sorridergli contro la spalla, le labbra bollenti e la barba a pizzicargli la cute sensibile – più del normale in quella forma, e se fosse stato più lucido si sarebbe reso conto di quanto fosse assurdo che la pelle coriacea di una razza abituata al gelo fosse più percettiva di quella liscia, morbida ed immacolata di un Ás. Si sarebbe accorto che in realtà era Thor, lui e solamente lui, a renderlo così.

«Sei—» provò a dire, ma Thor lo zittì con un’altra spinta, con la mano libera che si spostò ad accarezzare il suo fondoschiena e infine a schiaffeggiare un gluteo, stringendolo immediatamente dopo.

E continuò, incessante, a dettare il ritmo. Loki lo lasciò fare, pensando che finalmente si fosse deciso e alla luce di ciò decidendo di perdonarlo persino dello schiaffo; per qualche attimo non pensò ad altro se non al calore del petto di Thor contro il suo, al piacevole strusciare della sua virilità intrappolata tra i loro corpi – e occasionalmente accarezzata dalla mano del fratello –, ed alla forza che lo stava possedendo, marchiandolo ben differentemente rispetto ai segni della sua specie. Si perse nel respiro pesante che avvertiva contro il suo collo, e nel leggero tremare di Thor che, sotto di lui, gli regalava un sospiro ogni qual volta lo mordeva sulla spalla, affondando i denti affilati nella sua pelle dorata; si lasciò trasportare dall’odore forte ma mai sgradevole del corpo di Thor, così intenso ed inebriante che mai aveva provato disgusto al riguardo, neanche quelle volte in cui, impaziente, lo aveva attratto a sé dopo una battuta di caccia.

Ma d’altronde, vi era forse qualcosa di Thor che Loki non adorasse? Per quanto altezzoso, bugiardo e invidioso potesse essere, per il Dio dell’Inganno era difficile negare l’incondizionato affetto che provava per il fratello, ormai ulteriormente consolidato a seguito degli eventi dell’ultima battaglia contro Thanos.

«Loki.» lo chiamò Thor, risvegliandolo dall’offuscamento dei suoi sensi. «Sembri distratto.»

Il fratello minore sbuffò, mascherando alla perfezione quanto fosse provato dalla situazione, dalla mano di Thor che solleticava maliziosa la sua entrata, proprio dove erano uniti. A tradirlo, probabilmente, erano gli occhi scuri dal piacere, il volto arrossato e i capelli spettinati che ricadevano in parte sul suo volto.

«Mi annoiavo.» mentì, sollevandosi premendo contro il petto di Thor per guardarlo negli occhi con malizia e sfida. Thor intanto continuò a muoversi in lui e a stuzzicarlo, anche se con meno abbandono.

«Mh, davvero.» commentò Thor, né divertimento né offesa nel suo tono o sul suo volto. Ciò, naturalmente, allarmò Loki, ma per l’ennesima volta ben prima che potesse dar voce ai suoi pensieri, il fratello lo sorprese immobilizzandosi e stringendogli quasi dolorosamente l’intimità.

«Io continuo a pensare che tu sia distratto.»

Loki soffocò un gemito e schioccò subito dopo la lingua, graffiando il petto ampio sotto di sé con crudeltà. Ancora una volta Thor lo stava tenendo fermo ed era _agonizzante_ non poter inseguire il piacere. Era _frustrante_ essere vittima di quelli che, un tempo, erano i suoi giochetti.

«Perché?»

Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto chiederlo.

«Perché non mi hai ancora chiesto “per piacere”.» mormorò Thor, avvicinando Loki a sé per baciarlo con dolcezza sulle labbra, non temendo affatto di poter essere morso a sangue nonostante nello sguardo del fratello la precedente minaccia di cavargli l’occhio apparisse tangibile. «E io sto ancora aspettando.»

Questa sarebbe dovuta essere la fatidica goccia che fa traboccare il vaso: stufo delle provocazioni del fratello, Loki se ne sarebbe dovuto andare una volta per tutte senza dare alcun tipo di soddisfazione all’altro, il quale continuava a guardarlo con tranquillità e _sicurezza_ , come se fosse certo che Loki non si sarebbe allontanato.

E questo irritava, faceva infuriare il Dio dell’Inganno. Perché Thor aveva ragione, non se ne sarebbe andato – avrebbe finto, questo sì, e infatti stava già tentando di alzarsi, ma non si sarebbe particolarmente impegnato. Quei giochetti, per quanto ovviamente non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, gli piacevano. Lo eccitavano.

Thor lo sapeva. Ormai sapeva _troppo_.

Con una risata sincera, afferrò Loki per il polso proprio mentre questi si stava allontanando, e bloccando con prontezza l’altra mano del fratello – già mossasi per sferrare un attacco – lo attirò a sé, come se nulla fosse, e lo sollevò. Uscì dal suo corpo, un rombo basso ad accompagnare il gesto, e con un altro movimento svelto e fluido – in qualche modo in contrasto con il suo aspetto massiccio e all’apparenza lento – schiacciò Loki sotto di sé, la schiena fresca del fratello minore a premere contro il suo petto.

Il Dio dell’Inganno, che in tutto questo aveva protestato e scalciato come un infante, si ritrovò ad ansimare contro le lenzuola, l’intimità tesa e sensibile premuta tra sé e il materasso – la sua eccitazione un chiaro segno di quanto Thor riuscisse a stimolarlo anche nei più semplici gesti, purché in quelli si scorgesse la sua forza.

Sì, Loki adorava quando il fratello perdeva il controllo e si faceva più brusco, irruento; amava quando perso nel piacere diffondeva nel suo corpo piccole scosse elettriche; bramava i suoi morsi, le mani roventi che bruciavano la sua pelle al solo passaggio, stringendolo e attirandolo a sé fino a lasciare dei lividi. Il lieve indolenzimento che accompagnava il suo corpo nei giorni successivi, i segni che costellavano la pelle altrimenti immacolata… era tutto perfetto.

Per un po’, poteva avvertire Thor su di sé anche quando erano distanti.

«Levati, animale.»

Ma naturalmente avrebbe continuato a negarlo, anche se ormai era evidente che Thor avesse scoperto quel suo piccolo segreto e fosse diventato, suo malgrado, un po’ troppo impaziente nell’appagarlo.

«Sempre maleducato.» rispose il Dio del Tuono, il respiro caldo a solleticare la spalla di Loki, il quale rabbrividì e digrignò i denti al bacio che seguì sulla sua pelle. «Non mi inviti a fare quel che vuoi, così.»

«Come se dessi ascolto alle mie parole.» ribatté, sollevandosi sulle ginocchia e gomiti. Thor glielo permise.

«Ho dato dimostrazione di fare il contrario.»

«Ah sì?» sibilò Loki voltandosi il più possibile per osservare il fratello, il quale però sembrava più interessato alle spalle che stava riempendo di baci e morsi leggeri, non preoccupandosi di come la sua barba lo solleticasse ed irritasse allo stesso tempo. «E quando sarebbe stata l’ult— _nh_.»

Lasciarsi andare con il torso sul materasso e mordere il lenzuolo non servì a molto nel camuffare il gemito che sfuggì al suo controllo quando Thor, un sorriso tronfio in volto, iniziò a strusciarsi lentamente tra le sue gambe, una mano ad accarezzargli una coscia e l’altra a stimolarlo sul petto.

Era straziante, per nulla sufficiente ad appagare il suo corpo già eccitato e ora tristemente _vuoto_.

« _Thor_.»

Il fratello rispose alla minaccia celata dietro il suo nome con un semplice “Mh?”, continuando a muoversi con squisita lentezza dietro, sopra di lui. La mano che solleticava l’inguine ora al suo petto, a spingerlo parzialmente verso l’alto perché fosse premuto a Thor, al calore rovente che emanava.

«Finiscila.»

«Di fare cosa?»

Esasperato, Loki tentò di— fare qualcosa. Confusamente.

Si mosse contro Thor, in un tentativo di avere più calore e piacere, ma anche nel tentativo di allontanarlo e dimostrargli il proprio disappunto. Quando però provò a voltarsi, e ad afferrargli un braccio per scacciarlo e graffiarlo, il fratello diede dimostrazione della sua forza.

Nuovamente. Di proposito.

Loki fremette quando avvertì l’ampio palmo del Dio Del Tuono, scottante, spingere al centro della sua schiena tra le scapole, costringendolo in una posizione di sottomissione contro il materasso. A quel punto, con la bocca ben serrata attorno al lenzuolo per sopprimere un sospiro fin troppo eccitato, Loki ne fu certo: Thor aveva compreso troppo, più di quanto immaginasse.

Rabbrividì e si leccò le labbra, provando a spingere contro quella mano anche se sapeva in partenza che non avrebbe potuto vincere contro la sua forza bruta, soprattutto non quando aveva l’intimità del fratello che continuava a sfregarsi lentamente tra le sue gambe, promettendogli meraviglie se solo avesse accettato di stare al gioco.

«Sai…» esordì Thor precedendo Loki e privandolo di qualche frase affilata con cui insultarlo. «…Sei molto bello in questa forma.»

Loki sbiancò. O per meglio dire, avrebbe voluto che fosse quella la sua reazione, ma a giudicare dal brivido che lo percorse e dal calore che iniziò ad avvertire al volto, immaginò che la realtà dovesse essere ben più deludente.

«Invece di ripetere quanto hai già detto in precedenza,» sibilò il Dio dell’Inganno, distratto dalla mano che aveva iniziato a scorrere lungo la sua schiena ma non per questo meno velenoso con le sue parole. «potresti occupare la tua bocca diversamente o, più in generale, _muoverti_.»

Thor sembrò non ascoltarlo, non cogliere la minaccia, perché sorrise e scansando i capelli dalla nuca di Loki andò a baciare lì la pelle, fredda e parzialmente sudata.

«Mi sto muovendo.» mormorò con il divertimento palese nella sua voce, confermando le sue parole con una spinta un po’ più insistente. «Inoltre, con te fratello, è necessario ripetersi. Tendi a non capire mai quello che dico.»

«Come scusa?» ringhiò in risposta Loki, lo sguardo affilato alla ricerca del volto di Thor, il quale era però nascosto dietro di lui e ben più occupato a riempire la sua schiena di baci e piccoli morsi; non era interessato ad una gara di sguardi. «Sarebbe ben più corretto affermare che le tue parole sono spesso prive di senso logico.»

«È sempre la tua scusa questa.» rispose Thor, il tono della voce apparentemente rassegnato. Loki però vi colse dell’altro, un qualcosa che lo fece irrigidire per la tensione e l’anticipazione; era arrivato al punto in cui riusciva a comprendere le più sottili sfumature della sua voce, ma ancora non riusciva a prevenire quel che sarebbe venuto dopo. Mai vi era riuscito, e forse mai avrebbe avuto successo. «Anche se continuassi a dirti che sei stupendo.»

Un fremito lo scosse e deglutì a vuoto. Quanto fosse cresciuto Thor in sua assenza lo infuriava.

«Se ti dicessi che adoro questi marchi sulla tua pelle…» proseguì, accompagnando le sue parole ad un tocco leggero lungo l’intera lunghezza della schiena squisitamente inarcata di Loki, arrivando a soffermarsi per qualche attimo alla fine della spina dorsale, solleticando appena l’ultima piccola vertebra. Il Dio dell’Inganno gli avrebbe volentieri dato un calcio, ma quelle parole avevano più effetto su di lui persino di quelle carezze, persino della virilità del fratello che continuava ad insinuarsi tra le sue cosce con calma straziante.

«… e che trovo splendida la tua carnagione, » Thor evidentemente non voleva dargli tregua; la mano sulla sua schiena si mosse fugacemente su un gluteo, lasciandovi una carezza rovente, dopo di ché andò ad interessarsi della sua coscia, del ventre tirato che si alzava ed abbassava seguendo il ritmo del respiro affannato di Loki. Di un Loki che soffiava, ringhiava e scattava ad ogni tocco del fratello, che in egual misura odiava ed amava. Odiava quelle parole sussurrate sulla sua pelle, odiava i brividi e il piacere che gli causavano. Amava come solo lui potesse ridurlo così, amava abbracciare l’adorazione che Thor provava nei suoi confronti. «che la tua freschezza è come brezza mattutina sulla mia pelle?»

«Smettila.»

Thor sorrise contro la sua spalla, chiudendovi i denti poco dopo – una promessa e una minaccia. Intanto la mano con cui non si sorreggeva si spostò sul petto di Loki, all’altezza del cuore. Il Dio dell’Inganno desiderò di poterlo fermare piuttosto che fargli sentire quanto velocemente battesse.

«Non mi dai mai ascolto.»

«Non ascolto discorsi senza senso.»

Loki non ebbe bisogno di vederlo per sapere che Thor si era corrucciato, fintamente offeso. «Ritieni che questi lo siano?»

«N— _nh_.»

Se c’era qualcosa che il Dio dell’Inganno non tollerava era venire interrotti, e Thor nel giro di pochi minuti era riuscito a farlo ben tre volte. Normalmente, non lo avrebbe mai potuto perdonare, ma _normalmente_ non avrebbe avuto due dita a stringergli e tirargli un capezzolo, né una lingua e dei denti a leccargli e tirargli il lobo dell’orecchio.

«Sei splendido.»

Thor non era bravo a parole, ed era ovvio che avesse già esaurito il suo repertorio di complimenti, eppure Loki non riuscì a rincuorarsene, perché non importava quante volte il fratello glielo avesse già ripetuto quella sera, bastava anche quel semplice e banale complimento perché il suo intero corpo tremasse.

«Meraviglioso.»

Bastavano quei beceri complimenti da parte di Thor perché Loki non fosse in grado di reagire e si riducesse a mordersi le dita pur di non dargli la soddisfazione di un gemito. Ma era difficile, oh quanto era difficile: Thor non gli stava dando tregua, e sollevandosi quasi in ginocchio aveva afferrato entrambi i suoi glutei, stringendoli e distanziandoli. L’aria fresca che colpì la sua entrata ancora bagnata lo fece tremare quasi quanto il membro di Thor che vi si strusciò lascivamente contro, umido e bollente.

«Il più bello.»

Il Dio dell’Inganno non provò neanche ad alzarsi sulle braccia; restò con il busto e il volto premuti contro le lenzuola, la schiena inarcata in quella posizione assieme umiliante e terribilmente eccitante. Avvertiva con estrema chiarezza l’impazienza di Thor – nonostante il fratello sembrasse volerlo convincere del contrario –, ed era certo che in breve tempo si sarebbe arreso e lo avrebbe accontentato senza che lui avesse dovuto far nulla.

Ma era al limite, e con ogni movimento di Thor, con ogni rumore osceno che accompagnava le spinte del Dio tra i suoi glutei, la sua scarsa pazienza si esauriva.

«Bravo.»

Loki sibilò e abbassò una mano alla sua intimità trascurata, intenzionato a concedersi quel che Thor insistentemente gli negava. Ma anche ciò gli fu impedito: con un rombo e un ringhio possessivo, il Dio del Tuono afferrò il polso di Loki e, chinandosi nuovamente sul suo corpo, lo bloccò assieme all’altro sopra la testa del fratello. Come è ovvio, Loki protestò e cercò di liberarsi, ma la sua era una recita, e Thor che gli sorrise contro la guancia, pizzicandogli la pelle con la barba incolta, lo sapeva.

«Perfetto.»

Fu quel sussurro al suo orecchio a farlo crollare.

«Lo accetto.» mormorò con odio, voltandosi verso il fratello per pugnalarlo con lo sguardo.

All’apparenza confuso, Thor cessò ogni movimento, allentò la presa attorno ai polsi dell’altro e si allontanò leggermente, lasciandogli un po’ di spazio per muoversi. 

«Cosa accetti, Loki.»

Irato, il Dio dell’inganno scattò verso Thor facendo scontrare le loro labbra con il solo scopo di morderle e tirarle fino a fargli male.

«La mia resa.»

«D—»

«Se non riprendi a scoparmi immediatamente ti priverò della possibilità di farlo in futuro, staccandotelo a morsi.»

Alzando entrambe le sopracciglia e osservando il fratello come se avesse ricevuto un sonoro schiaffo sul volto, Thor restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, un misto di sorpresa e oltraggio dipinti sui suoi lineamenti. Quelle emozioni però svanirono presto, lasciando posto a divertimento e a quell’espressione da cucciolo abbandonato che Loki più detestava – e che dunque, adorava.

«Non hai comunque chiesto “per piacere”.»

Il sibilo minaccioso e gli artigli che si conficcarono con crudeltà nel suo avanbraccio dovettero essere sufficienti a convincerlo che, se avesse insistito, avrebbe seriamente dovuto dire addio a Thor jr. Così, anche se ancora parzialmente offeso dal non essere riuscito a strappargli le parole che avrebbe desiderato, si allontanò e sedette, e anticipando le reazioni di Loki – già pronto ad insultarlo per non star ancora accontentando la sua carne – lo invitò con un gesto ed un cenno del capo ad andarsi a sedere sopra di lui.

Non si aspettava una risposta tanto affamata e violenta. Loki in un attimo si era voltato, si era alzato ed era su di lui: le unghie a graffiargli la schiena e la nuca, le labbra e i denti e la lingua a divorarlo in volto, il fondo schiena a strusciarsi e a premersi eloquentemente contro la sua virilità.

«L—Loki, un momento—» provò a parlare tra un bacio e l’altro, aggrappandosi a quella poca razionalità che gli restava; le mani infatti, di opinione del tutto opposta rispetto a quanto aveva espresso a voce, erano già all’opera: una saldamente stretta attorno al suo fianco e un’altra ad accarezzare una coscia snella e tirata, seguendone gli intricati marchi distrattamente.

«No.»

«Serve altro olio.»

Il Dio dell’Inganno quasi gli staccò le labbra con un morso, tirandogli poi con crudeltà i capelli corti.

«Non è necessario.»

«Loki—»

Con un ringhio a cui suo malgrado si mischiò un gemito, Loki inarcò la schiena e scivolò con particolare insistenza sul fratello, lasciando che lo sentisse con chiarezza, sia grazie al tatto che con l’udito – il rumore di _bagnato_ fu infatti perfettamente chiaro persino sopra i loro respiri affannati. Loki a quel punto gli afferrò il volto con una mano, lasciando che l’altra restasse conficcata nella sua spalla, e si godette lo spettacolo di emozioni che attraversarono il volto del fratello poco più in basso di lui: tensione, confusione, sorpresa, piacere, passione, brama. Lo vide abbandonarsi, cedere, e sorrise lascivo, rise quando avvertì tuoni in lontananza.

Erano cambiate molte cose tra loro, ma solamente lui, Loki, riusciva a fargli perdere ogni controllo, ogni inibizione. Thor non gli domandò neanche se avesse usato un incantesimo, o se si trattasse di una comoda peculiarità Jǫtunn. Con impazienza e avarizia lo afferrò, lo posizionò sopra di sé, e in un movimento fluido e deciso e quasi violento si fece strada in lui, sazio solamente quando i loro bacini si toccarono.

Ma sazio solamente per un istante. Loki non ebbe modo di riprendersi – non che realmente ne avesse bisogno –, e Thor era già completamente attorno a lui, a catturare la sua completa attenzione e ad occupare ogni suo senso con prepotenza: una mano rovente gli accarezzava la schiena, gli stringeva un fianco, un gluteo; l’altra mano trovava il suo posto tra i capelli corvini che districava e allo stesso tempo tirava, strattonava, costringendo il Dio dell’Inganno ad esporre il collo; lì i denti lo mordevano, la lingua lo assaggiava e il respiro caldo lo torturava così come la barba lo graffiava. E intanto si muoveva, lo spostava. Incessantemente, ad una spinta verso l’alto costringeva Loki contro di sé, in basso, come se il Dio non si stesse muovendo già con sufficiente trasporto.

«Thor.» chiamò il suo nome, sorridendo con assoluta sincerità ma sempre con quell’immancabile pizzico di meschinità e lussuria, più visibili sui suoi lineamenti quando il fratello rispose al suo richiamo con una spinta più forte, un morso più deciso al suo collo, al pomo d’Adamo. Dato che però le dita tra i suoi capelli avevano allentato la loro presa, Loki poté tornare a guardarlo e spostò una mano al volto di Thor. Lo accarezzò con dolcezza, un forte contrasto alla irruenza con cui i loro corpi si muovevano l’uno contro l’altro, e si chinò verso di lui, leccandogli le labbra.

Thor lo guardava incantato, le iridi discordanti ridotte a cerchi sottili attorno al nero delle pupille dilatate dalla passione – persino l’occhio sintetico reagiva al piacere, una sottigliezza che Loki apprezzò, ma a cui non diede troppe attenzioni. Non in quel momento, non quando aveva la possibilità di avere una piccola vendetta e di far cadere il fratello ancora più in basso, assieme a lui.

«Più forte.»

Di macchiarlo, svergognarlo, degradarlo.

«Di più. Dammi di più.» comandò con un sospiro affannato, chinandosi ulteriormente per poter raggiungere l’orecchio di Thor, per poterlo leccare, mordere e viziare. Per potergli mormorare oscenità, calde e sinuose. Lo avvertì irrigidirsi, la presa sul suo fianco farsi piacevolmente dolorosa. «Più a fondo, fino a farmi male.»

Thor emise un verso animalesco e gutturale, ringhiò a denti stretti il suo nome in un avvertimento; Loki rise, soppresse un gemito e premette i loro bacini assieme, rifiutandosi per qualche attimo di risollevarsi. Rifiutandosi di dare ascolto all’avvertimento.

«Sei bollente, e sufficientemente grande. » Thor gli strattonò i capelli a quell’offesa mascherata a complimento, tentando di allontanarlo dal suo orecchio, ma Loki non si spostò, aggrappandosi con unghie e denti al fratello. Stava ancora ridendo. «Rigido e pulsante. Vivo.»

« _Loki_ —»

«Dentro di me.» proseguì il suo gioco, un gioco che stava influenzando anche lui, accentuando la sua eccitazione. Il suo respiro era più affannato, il corpo imperlato dal sudore e bollente a causa del godimento, a causa di Thor. il Dio del Tuono era sempre più insistente, più brusco e inconsiderato. Senza freni, senza briglie.

Lo adorava. Lo amava.

«Liberati dentro di me.»

Entrambe le mani di Thor si mossero ai suoi glutei, li strinsero e li distanziarono, esponendolo ulteriormente ancora e ancora. Fuori la pioggia delicata e leggera era diventata una tempesta che imperversava, i lampi illuminavano la loro stanza e i tuoni riverberavano nelle pareti scosse dalla loro potenza. Loki rideva e rideva ancora, e intanto gli leccava il collo, seguiva una vena pulsante e si soffermava a suggerla, a mordicchiarla.

«Riempimi del tuo seme.» 

Risalì verso l’orecchio.

«Fecondami, _fratello_.»

Per un attimo, tutto si fermò.

Per un attimo, in un silenzio surreale disturbato solo parzialmente dai loro respiri e dalla pioggia scrosciante, Loki si aggrappò a Thor ed attese trionfante, un sorriso compiaciuto e soddisfatto disegnato sulle labbra sottili. Sapeva di aver _vinto_ , e sapeva che la sua ricompensa non avrebbe tardato ad arrivare.

E infatti così fu: una scarica di fulmini illuminò il cielo e il Dio dell’Inganno fece appena in tempo ad esalare un sospiro leggero contro l’orecchio del fratello prima che un tuono minacciasse di far crollare le mura che li circondavano, prima che Thor lo spingesse con un ringhio e totale assenza di premura contro il materasso, sovrastandolo e impedendogli di vedere e sentire altro che non fosse lui. Thor, che si fece strada nel suo corpo con una tale forza da fargli mancare il fiato, Thor che con abbandono lo morse sul collo fino a ferirlo, Thor che ricoprì il proprio corpo di saette e afferrò l’intimità del fratello con le sue mani grandi e roventi, Thor che tra un morso e un bacio e una spinta lo chiamava con la sua caratteristica dolcezza nella voce.

Thor, Thor, _Thor_.

Loki agganciò le gambe alla schiena del fratello e sollevò le braccia in modo analogo, riprendendo a segnare quelle ampie spalle con le sue unghie, lasciandosi trasportare dai movimenti di Thor senza fare molto altro in cambio. Non si lamentò della sua intimità nuovamente trascurata, non nel momento in cui Thor poggiò entrambe le braccia ai lati del suo corpo per concentrarsi quasi esclusivamente nelle spinte, rozze eppure mirate, precise e infallibili.

«Loki.» un sussurro contro la sua mascella, la barba stuzzicarlo sul collo e un morso, un bacio alle sue labbra. «Loki.»

Loki rise di gusto, sollevò appena il capo e spostò una mano alla nuca del fratello, poi al suo volto; lo accarezzò con premura e malizia, sfiorandogli le labbra e sorridendogli con nuda sincerità. Solo Thor riusciva a tal modo a fargli dimenticare ogni barriera eretta, ogni errore commesso, ogni sofferenza tra loro. Durava attimi, ma erano pur sempre momenti a lui cari, momenti che non sarebbe mai riuscito a rinnegare, non importa come cercasse di convincersi del contrario.

«Thor.»

Non disse altro, non poté. Le spinte divennero più erratiche, più caotiche e violente. Con un gemito di cui nelle ore successive si sarebbe vergognato, Loki lasciò ricadere il capo all’indietro, i capelli spettinati e bagnati dal sudore a creare intricati disegni sulle lenzuola bianche. Thor approfittò subito della gola esposta e vi si abbandonò contro con la bocca, non riuscendo però né e a baciarlo né a morderlo, limitandosi ad assaggiarlo confusamente.

E Loki naturalmente glielo lasciò fare.

Thor lo distruggeva, lo straziava, scavava nel suo corpo uno spazio tutto suo, solamente suo, e se ne appropriava. Lo conquistava.

Un altro gemito strappato alle sue labbra e un'altra spinta a scuotere le sue membra affaticate. Il Dio dell’Inganno abbandonò ogni inibizione e strinse le mani che aveva portato alla nuca del fratello, graffiandolo e tirandogli i capelli. Thor emise un verso roco e basso contro di lui, lo punì con una spinta forte, oscena nel modo in cui le loro carni schioccarono assieme. Loki urlò, si morse le labbra e tirandogli nuovamente i capelli lo costrinse verso di sé, in un bacio sgraziato e famelico, pieno di denti e morsi.

Era al limite, lo erano entrambi.

In un’ultima mossa dettata dalla lussuria, Loki abbassò una mano tra i loro corpi in movimento, approfittandone per accarezzare e graffiare anche il petto sopra il proprio, così ampio e perfettamente scolpito da meravigliarlo ed irritarlo ogni singola volta.

«T—Thor.» lo chiamò con il solo scopo di attirare la sua attenzione. Nonostante apparentemente non lo avesse sentito, Loki sapeva che lo stava ascoltando. Sapeva di essere al centro del suo universo, in quei momenti.

Calò la mano su di sé, sul proprio ventre, e la lasciò scivolare in basso fermandola però appena sotto l’ombelico. Lì, sospirando e gemendo, premette le dita, percepì ciò che si muoveva sotto di esse.

Era un’esagerazione, qualcosa di chiaramente impossibile, ma voleva ingannarsi di poterlo sentire.

«Qui.»

Voleva ingannare anche Thor.

«Q—qui, fra-tello.»

« _Loki_.»

Fu sufficiente. Vi fu un altro fulmine, un altro tuono e scosse elettriche attraversarono tutto il suo corpo; un bacio, un morso alle labbra, una mano che andò a poggiarsi sulla sua per stringerla e spingerla, per premerla maggiormente all’altezza dell’ombelico. E infine una scossa più forte, intensa, che fece spalancare la bocca di Loki in grido silenzioso e con un tremito lo costrinse all’orgasmo, facendolo svuotare sulle mani di entrambi, sui ventri di entrambi. Nello stesso momento Thor si liberò copiosamente dentro di lui, il suo seme bollente accolto dal corpo spento del fratello, rilassato e disteso; si lasciò andare sopra di esso, stanco e provato ma appagato, respirando con grandi boccate d’aria. Loki non gli intimò neanche di scansarsi, e al contrario lasciò che l’ubriachezza che permeava nel suo corpo gli consentisse di accarezzare con dolcezza la sua cute e di costellare il suo volto di baci soffici e svogliati.

«Mnh, sei… eccezionalmente dolce…»

I sensi però tornarono presto, complice anche l’affermazione divertita e provocatoria di Thor, e il Dio dell’Inganno trasformò la carezza in una stretta, allontanando il volto di del fratello dal proprio. Nonostante ciò, il viso era rilassato e nella sua voce furono assenti gli abituali sentimenti di inimicizia.

«Scansati.»

Con un ennesimo sorriso soddisfatto a delineare il volto di Thor, questi uscì con delicatezza dal corpo del Dio dell’Inganno e si distese al suo fianco, restandogli comunque vicino, le loro pelli a contatto per la quasi totale lunghezza dei loro corpi e le gambe intrecciate. Loki, piacevolmente dolorante, si abbandonò ad una smorfia infastidita all’assenza del calore di Thor all’interno di sé, e l’istinto minacciò di tradirlo nel desiderio di stringersi al fianco del fratello, di lasciarsi circondare ancora una volta dal suo calore.

Era assuefatto.

Thor, non più lo sciocco energumeno dal pessimo acume quando si trattava di comprenderlo, sembrò leggergli nei pensieri, e senza una parola cinse un braccio attorno a lui, attirandolo a sé.

In quel momento, la tempesta che fino a poco prima aveva interessato la zona si diramò velocemente, lasciando il posto alle prime luci del mattino.

«Se per renderti così docile mi basta fare l’amore con te a questo modo, mi rammarico di averlo scoperto solamente ora.»

«Ripetilo se ne hai il coraggio.»

Thor rise e lo strinse maggiormente a sé poggiando la fronte contro quella fresca del fratello. Capì che non vi era reale offesa o minaccia nella sua voce, anche perché Loki non stava cercando di allontanarlo.

«Resterai così?»

«Così?» ripeté Loki, corrucciandosi confuso dalla domanda.

«Jǫtunn.»

_“Oh.”_

Se ne era dimenticato. Aveva scordato l’iniziale vergogna e tensione che quell’aspetto gli causavano e ora, tra le braccia del fratello, si sentiva a suo agio quanto nelle sembianze a lui più abituali. Irritato, e in parte persino spaventato da questa consapevolezza improvvisa, serrò le labbra in una linea sottile e chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi per tornare al suo consueto aspetto.

Thor però lo scosse appena, lo strinse con più insistenza.

«Non mutare nuovamente. Mi piaci così.»

«Stai insinuando che il mio aspetto Ás non ti aggrada a sufficienza?»

La voce di Loki mancò di sfida e la domanda risultò più sincera di quanto avesse desiderato. Thor però sembrò cogliere la vulnerabilità che nascondeva e sospirò con rassegnazione, allontanandosi con il volto semplicemente per guardare il fratello dritto negli occhi.

«Sempre a travisare le mie parole…» mormorò, portando una mano al volto di Loki, seguendo con le dita uno degli intricati segni che marchiavano la pelle gelida. «Persino se fossi un serpente il mio amore nei tuoi confronti non cambierebbe, lo sai.»

«Potremmo provare.»

« _Loki_.»

Loki sorrise al rimprovero nel tono di Thor e per qualche altro secondo accettò la sua vicinanza, le sue parole e la sua accettazione. Per qualche altro momento si crogiolò in quel tepore che solo l’amore di Thor riusciva a creare in lui. L’orgoglio però era ancora troppo e le paure, per quanto evidentemente sciocche ai suoi occhi, ben radicate nel suo cuore; naturalmente col tempo sarebbe cambiato, con il tempo non avrebbe più trovato disagio in nessuno dei suoi aspetti – neanche di fronte al suo popolo.

In quel momento però, la pelle degli Æsir era ancora un porto sicuro, una corazza con cui potersi nascondere, e così lasciò che raccogliesse nuovamente le sue membra.

«La prossima volta.» mormorò, senza specificare ciò che realmente intendesse. Thor intelligentemente neanche domandò, ma lo guardò comunque con un po’ di rammarico negli occhi.

Loki odiava quanto la sua sincerità potesse ferirlo.

«Vuoi che prenda un asciugamano per aiutare a pulirti?» gli chiese Thor, accarezzandogli lentamente la schiena, soffermando la sua mano sui fianchi su cui iniziavano ad apparire dei leggeri lividi. Loki avrebbe potuto curarli grazie al suo seiðr, ma l’indolenzimento non gli dispiaceva affatto – al contrario, lo rendeva particolarmente soddisfatto.

«Mi stupisce che tu lo chieda.»

«Perché?»

Ancora una volta, Loki non pronunciò alcuna risposta. Al contrario, sfoggiò uno dei suoi peggiori sorrisi e lasciò scivolare una mano lungo il fianco di Thor, quasi solleticandolo per quanto delicato fu il suo tocco.

«Voglio tenere il tuo seme in me ancora per qualche attimo.» sussurrò con voce suadente, lasciando un bacio contro la spalla di Thor, su cui aveva sistemato il proprio volto. Avvertì chiaramente il fratello irrigidirsi e deglutire a vuoto, reazione che lo invitò a proseguire con le sue provocazioni – sia per puro divertimento, sia per allontanare definitivamente la discussione dalla natura del suo aspetto. «Per favorire il concepimento.»

A Thor mancò il fiato e divenne immobile come una roccia. Loki a stento trattenne una risata e non ebbe bisogno di guardarlo in volto per sapere che fosse sbiancato.

«…Cosa?» bisbigliò Thor con voce strozzata.

«Il concepimento.»

«C—come.» balbettò, afferrando Loki per le spalle per costringerlo ad allontanarsi. A quel punto lo squadrò, giudicò la sua espressione e infine soffermò lo sguardo sul suo ventre, confuso e stupefatto. Ciò che sorprese Loki fu la totale assenza di disgusto. «Puoi—…?»

«Non posso, sciocco.»

Thor sospirò, o per meglio dire riprese a respirare. Non era però sollevato, semplicemente tranquillo, e questo scaldò il petto di Loki.

«Mi hai spaventato.»

«L’idea di diventare padre ti intimorisce?»

Thor si corrucciò e mostrò a Loki una delle sue classiche espressioni da cucciolo spaesato e assieme offeso.

«Vorrei essere avvisato più che altro.»

Loki ponderò un attimo sulla sua mossa successiva, in silenzio. Era assieme divertito e sorpreso, piacevolmente sorpreso.

«Beh,» cominciò, sul suo volto un ghigno famelico ma nella sua voce una certa serietà, un tono che certamente non sarebbe passato inosservato all’udito allenato del fratello. «i Jotnar seguono un’ovulazione semestrale.»

Il corpo del Dio del Tuono tornò a farsi rigido, e questa volta Loki ebbe la possibilità di osservare ogni minima reazione sul suo volto, di vedere come il sangue defluisse e facesse impallidire le sue guance, e di come poco dopo vi tornasse per tingerle di un rosso acceso.

«Ma tu—»

«Manca circa una settimana alla mia.»

La bocca di Thor si aprì e richiuse senza che ne uscisse alcun suono. Loki cedette ad una breve risata.

« _Ora_ non posso concepire, non ho negato di poterlo fare in generale.» spiegò, e poiché Thor sembrava troppo intontito per proferir parola, proseguì. «Ti interesserà sapere che il tuo caro fratellino in quei giorni possiede anche una vagin—»

La mano che andò a coprire la sua bocca non riuscì ad irritarlo, non quando la reazione del fratello era tanto onesta e ricca di emozioni chiare e limpide. Sorrise contro il suo palmo, gli afferrò il polso e lo allontanò, deliziato – ormai sorprendere Thor a tal punto era sempre più difficile.

Inoltre…

«La prossima volta.»

…Il pensiero era assurdamente piacevole. Per entrambi.

**Author's Note:**

> Se avete letto fin qui vi ringrazio di cuore e spero che la lettura sia stata piacevole 8)
> 
> Mi diverte sempre scrivere le smut, mi piace provare ad immaginare come i pg potrebbero reagire e interagire in questi contesti, e lo trovo particolarmente interessante quando di mezzo ci sono personaggi complessi come Loki. Spero di avergli reso in qualche modo giustizia e di non essere andata troppo OOC


End file.
